


Partners In Crime

by GulJeri



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulJeri/pseuds/GulJeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lwaxana comes into Garak's Clothier's to have a dress made. They end up making their love interests jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners In Crime

Lwaxana Troi parades into Garak’s Clothier’s with her nose tipped up and one of her favorite wigs, one of the more outlandish ones, perched atop her head. She briefly touches the fabric of one dress, then admires the print of another, but decides she doesn’t like the color scheme. She’s an older woman, at least by human standards, though by Betazoid figures she is in her prime (and will not hesitate to remind anyone who treats her as if she is not). She is full figured, the cut of her current dress showing off the tops of her breasts, which look stuffed in uncomfortably, but she doesn’t really seem to mind. She likes to flaunt herself, she’s confident, she’s sexual.

Garak is both intrigued and put off her immediately. He can sense that she’s one of those customers who will irritate him from the get go, and yet he can’t help to admire what she’s wearing. It’s quite interesting, and despite the sense that she’ll be a difficult customer to please, (or maybe because of it), he is quite interested in assisting her. Perhaps she’ll even ask for a custom dress.

He puts down his sewing and comes out from behind the counter, putting on his best polite, friendly-but-not-too-friendly, customer service smile.

For a few moments they chat and Garak realizes he has found someone who enjoys conversation just as much as he does. How delightful, actually, as his day in the shop can get quite boring and tedious when it’s slow.

She does indeed wish for a custom made dress.

“Show off all my best assets,” she says, giving a flirtatious grin to the tailor.

Garak is even more intrigued, and his pale eyes light up a bit, as he gives her a courteous nod. He begins to take her measurements. Her voice briefly pitches up and she chastises him when she asks him the measurement around her waist and it’s not to her liking–though he hadn’t told her the truth, and in fact had taken a bit off the number. It appeared he hadn’t taken enough off, and with a flap of her hand and a bark of annoyance, she tells him to measure her waist over again.

He smirks behind her as he works the tape and can tell that she’s sucking it in.

He repeats a lower number.

“Ohhh! That’s more like it, then,” she says, her voice almost singing on that first word. She seems pleased–for now.

Somehow they come to the topic of politics and Garak allows his customer to launch into a long winded debate. Now and then he’ll add something, or question her about this, or that. Seeing that he has an interest in politics, Lwaxana coaxes him to join in the debate, but he tells her ruefully that he’s learned that politics aren’t a good selling point.

She laughs, agrees, and invites him to dinner so they can have a proper discussion there.

Garak has nothing to do, and he wouldn’t admit it, but he is really quite lonely on the station, so he shows up at the Replimat per Lwaxana’s request.

When Odo seems to keep hovering nearby, Garak only becomes more amused, and then surprised when Lwaxana says that the Constable ‘adores her’ and that they had a 'sordid love affair’.

Garak’s eye ridges rise as a humans eyebrows would when confronted with something they find unbelievable. He removes the napkin from the collar of his tunic and dabs the corners of his mouth, then tilts his head at her.

“I… didn’t think our dear Constable was capable of /anything/…. sordid,” he says, leaning in and smirking upon that last word.

Lwaxana gives Garak a small smile, the kind that says she holds many unbelievable secrets. She traces one manicured finger around edge of her wine glass.

“Oh, he’s quite capable,” she says, then lays her hand atop Garak’s, “tell me, Mr. Garak, are Cardassians the 'sordid’ type? I’ve never been with a Cardassian before…” she practically purrs.

He thinks she’s lying about the extent of her relationship with Odo, but that only endears her to him even more. Strangely, he thinks that he likes her. She’s the most interesting customer whose come into his shop for days.

“I think…” Garak says, pausing, measuring his words and speaking in that way in which he often gives a double, even triple, meaning to the most simple of sentences, “that you might be quite surprised by what a simple, Cardassian, tailor is capable of.”

They spend the rest of the evening in Garak’s quarters carrying energetic conversation late into the night. Lwaxana is interested in seeing Garak’s physique so he allows it. She’s intrigued, she even touches a few of his scales, but in the end they go to bed having enjoyed each others company and nothing more. 

Garak knows that Lwaxana will likely say otherwise if she gets the chance. He thinks this is a ploy to make Odo jealous, as she seems far more interested in the Constable. Garak finds the entire situation most entertaining when Odo does indeed become jealous the next morning when Lwaxana speaks of her night of fun with the 'simple’ tailor (how good he was with his hands!). But what is best of all is the look on the face of the doctor who is near enough to eavesdrop.

Garak decides that he quite likes the way Julian looks when he’s jealous.

Before Lwaxana leaves the station, Garak hands her the box with her dress in it. They still share the look between them of two people who are completely amused and delighted with each others company. 

They both know exactly what they’ve done and find it all quite entertaining.

“I like you, tailor,” Lwaxana says, pausing before stepping onto the shuttle, “partners in crime?”

“That would imply that I’m a criminal,” Garak says, “so I’m afraid I’ll have to decline. But… I do look forward to our next meeting.”

“I’ll come back soon and we’ll plot… the style of my latest ensemble,” she says with a glint in her Betazoid-black eyes.

“And I will be pleased to assist,” Garak says.


End file.
